


The Twisted Nails of Faith

by Qwerty_from_Wilde



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_from_Wilde/pseuds/Qwerty_from_Wilde
Summary: [Spoiler Volume 16]Subaru è così dolce, l’impermeabile bianco macchiato di rosso gli dona, come le lacrime.Anche se un solo occhio lo guarda, tutto è perfetto.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 2





	The Twisted Nails of Faith

_"Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Shouldst not grave pleasures be my all?_

_For if I shall see thy Will be done_

_Grant Me the Witchcraft of thy tongue"_

  
  
Il dolore è acuto, la mano di Subaru – rigida – brucia dentro di lui. Non ha gemiti per un dolore così, ma è vivo, come non lo è mai stato.   
Quando il braccio scivola via, l’occhio di Subaru lacrima condensando parole troppo difficili che escono fuori come macigni. Seishiro lo ascolta, perché lo stupisca ancora.   
Subaru è così dolce, l’impermeabile bianco macchiato di rosso gli dona, come le lacrime. Anche se un solo occhio lo guarda, tutto è perfetto.   
È solo un attimo, come il suono di un’onda sotto il Rainbow Bridge, come un respiro, ma il bianco macchiato gli ricorda la neve, il freddo lo riporta a Kanazawa, a sua madre.   
  
Sua madre in kimono bianco per lui soltanto, macchiata di rosso e bellissima, piccola – apparentemente fragile – una bambolina della più pregiata porcellana; una bambola i cui occhi bruciavano di tutto quello che Seishiro non poteva capire: desiderio, attesa, speranza, amore. Erano gli occhi di una donna realizzata, in armonia con la vita e con la morte. Setsuka aveva conciliato ogni verità, pronta al destino più felice.   
Seishiro l’aveva nascosto con il sorriso e la cortesia, ma un po’ l’aveva invidiata quel giorno, anche se non comprendeva la sua stessa invidia, come non comprendeva nient’altro su stesso.   
Il terrore, quello vero, era suo complice e compagno, lo teneva stretto nel suo abbraccio, intorno al collo, come il più geloso degli amanti. Regolava e concedeva il respiro, ma mai si mostrava, ma era riconoscibile. Così, al di fuori del sangue che scorreva nelle vene, Seishiro non aveva nulla, tutto quello che animava gli altri era l’impossibile per lui.   
Setsuka lo sapeva e lo aveva smascherato dalle sue dolci bugie per rimandare la parola amore: era presto perché capisse cos’era speciale, ma non poteva nascondergli che morire per mano della persona più importante fosse la più grande gioia della vita. Follia per il resto del mondo, ma il mondo non aveva mai vestito la pelle di un Sakurazukamori. Quella follia era nel futuro di suo figlio, l’avrebbe trovata, doveva saperlo, anche se lui era rassicurato dall’impossibile, anche se sorrideva gentile, anche se la congedò dalla vita con il bacio di un amante.  
  
Le luci arcobaleno non si arrendono alla distruzione, come le braccia di Subaru non cedono a lasciarlo andare. È il tipo di ingenuità stupida ed onesta che lo aveva incuriosito quando Subaru era solo un bambino. È il tipo di ingenuità che fa perdere la testa, contro cui vuoi perdere, che vuoi far vincere, perché vuoi che conti.   
Quella dolcezza è ora lì, vittoriosa e distrutta come avesse perso, a guardarlo come fosse il mondo, un mondo a pezzi, senza cui non può vivere, respirare.   
Seishiro è un egoista, per cui gode soffrendo in quell’omaggio alla sua vita, libero dai fiori di ciliegio, libero da ogni bugia, compiacendosi per essere il mondo per qualcuno, il principio e l’infinito di un dolore che infesterà per sempre i pensieri di Subaru.   
Quello, dopotutto, è l’unico modo per un Sakurazukamori di essere con un Sumeragi.

  
_“Subaru-kun…”_

  
Lo sforzo finale, un congedo dovuto e prezioso.   
Seishiro ha lacerato l’esistenza di Subaru per ottenere quel risultato, scavato nei propri angoli di arroganza e caparbietà; sotto l’egoismo, sotto altro egoismo, sotto il cadavere di Hokuto, sotto i pezzi di un 1990 di non detti, di segnali, nel ricordo di un bambino in lacrime. Ai suoi piedi, nascosto, non c’era il cadavere di una bambina, ma le viscere della sua umanità, un cuore esangue, grigio, ma che poteva amare.  
Il risultato levigato di un’esistenza crudele, scava nella bellezza del suono di parole intime, chiare, calde.

  
“ _io… ti…”_

  
L’ha fatto – l’ha detto – il mondo può crollare, spera di farlo crollare. In qualche modo lo fa come crolla quel ponte, mentre lui sorride.   
Setsuka è morta tra braccia amate nella bellezza del candore della neve, Seishiro chiude gli occhi tra le braccia di un animo candido, nel gelo confortante della notte, in un sogno macchiato del suo stesso sangue. 

  
_  
And **he** would rot._

**_(Not)_ ** _Alone_

**_(Not)_ ** _Insane._

_On the twisted nails of faith._

__  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Non credevo sarei tornata a scrivere fanfiction.   
> Quando nel 2007 ho pubblicato le mie prime storie, credevo avrei scritto senza dubbio su Tokyo Babylon e X, visto il nickname che avevo scelto, visto quanto sono importanti Seishiro e Subaru per me. Forse perché lo sono troppo, perché la loro storia è così bella, perché Tokyo Babylon è il mio manga preferito, che non sono riuscita mai a scrivere di loro.   
> Ci voleva l’annuncio in cui ho sempre sperato: una serie animata su Tokyo Babylon.   
> Ho varie idee, varie bozze, e ancora ferite che sanguinano del mio amore per questi personaggi, in particolare per Sei-chan.   
> Questa storia è nata in modo strano, per tentare a ricominciare da una fine, per sublimare il dramma, nella visione di Seishiro come la Erzsébet Báthory vista dai Cradle of Filth, nel concept album Cruelty and the Beast.   
> Mi hanno sempre affascinata le parole con cui si chiudeva The Twisted Nails of Faith, così ho preso inizio e fine di questo brano, piegandoli alla mia esigenza narrativa (dove leggete in grassetto c’è il mio intervento, una licenza poetica che spero mi sia concessa), anche se le parole tra parentesi potete toglierle, o ignorarle, a vostra discrezione.   
> Nella speranza di rincontrarci ancora tra questi lidi, buona fine e buon principio.


End file.
